


BDE

by Bajillian



Series: Sung not knowing what words mean, and making his friends suffer as a result [3]
Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Gen, something really dumb after that more serious fic recently, this series is so fun to write for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian
Summary: Sung's still learning about Earth's weird phrases, and Meouch has to deal with it.





	BDE

“Hey, so…”

“Oh no,” Meouch grumbled, already rolling his eyes. A confused-looking Sung walking into the room while he looked at his phone wasn’t rare in this house. He already knew what was coming. 

Sung sat down beside Meouch, and kept his gaze on his phone. “I was browsing the interwebs, as one does, and I came across something I don’t understand.”

“Shocker.” Meouch sighed. Took a moment to think about if he really wanted to get into another lesson where Sung learns that a phrase doesn’t mean what he thinks it means. And gave in anyway. “What’s it this time?”

“It’s, like… I’m not sure if it’s English? Because it doesn't look familiar, but maybe it’s a misspelling or something.” Sung cleared his throat and gave his best try. “B’d… ba-dee… buh…”

Meouch looked over at the screen. “Y’mean the acronym? BDE?”

Sung raised his eyebrows. “Oh, you’re right, it’s an acronym.” He looked up, head tilted slightly. “What does it stand for?”

A pause. “Whaddya think it stands for?”

“Hm… Well, I keep seeing it in our comments and sometimes while I’m streaming...” Sung gasped excitedly. He got it. “Aw!! Our fans are calling me the Best Doctor Ever!” He put a hand to his core, looking touched as he glanced back at his phone.

“...Yeah… Sure, bud. Best doctor ever.” Meouch decided he didn’t care about letting Sung know the truth this time. But maybe he should have because, when he turned his attention back to his own phone, he got a Twitter notification from their band account. The new tweet read:

_‘Guess what, guys! We heard you loud and clear, and we definitely agree that we’ve got the BDE!’_


End file.
